What happens next?
by george2507
Summary: Ruth and Jay rubbish
1. Chapter 1

What happens next?

Jay lay awake watching the pale princess next to him lightly snoring he felt a sense of happiness rushing through his body as he stroked her hair lightly .she was perfect the best thing to ever happen to him she would never know how much she meant to him, he had never dated a girl that could make him drop anything to be with her if only for one minute he would run the length of the earth for her and protect her from anything. As she stirred Jay's eyes flickered around to look at her she turned her head and he could already feel her nerves as her eyes scanned the room for her missing cloths she didn't turn to look at him until she felt his arm creeping around her waist as she swung her head to look at a grinning Jay a smile also grew on her face.

'Morning' Jay leant over and kissed her soft lips excitement rushing through his blood, she gave him a small smile before leaning over and pressing her soft lips against his he felt her arm wrapping around his neck as he deepened the kiss. She pulled away before looking up at him and placing her delicate finger on his lips.

'Morning.' she said with a grin on her face before removing her hand and turning her attention to finding her cloths.

'What you doing? Come back to bed.' He went to wrap his hands around her waist but she was too quick and she climbed out the bed and tiptoed to the bathroom lightly shutting the door. As Jay rested his head back against the pillow he just couldn't believe his luck that she was here with him today this minute she had finally let him in after everything with Sarah evens and well...the baby he dared not mention it but that was their past relationship this one was going to be different, This time they would talk to each other if they had a problem they could be open about their relationship in public even though he guessed that Zoe and Noel already knew after they saw them sharing a kiss outside the ED after the party. But he wanted to make it clear Ruth was his.


	2. Chapter 2

As the staff room door clicked open Jay's eyes ventured over to the door to see the next tired staff member to come in, there she was her scrubs slightly creased and her hair ruffled but she still looked amazing to him it made him smile.

'Hey' He gave her a cheeky smile before passing her a mug of coffee as she settled down on the sofa he joined her moving closer to her as she sipped on the drink.

'What you doing tonight? I was thinking we could go for a drink with the guys to celebrate us winning the football. Fancy it?' He stared into her deep blue eyes as her face lit up.

'Sure I'm in.' She gave him a smile before moving closer to him and wrapping an arm around his waist and leaning her head on his shoulder. This was what he loved her close perfect, there moment was short lived when Tess came in and announced to the young pair that they were needed in recues .As they rushed to recues they were joined by May to Ruth annoyance. When they reached recues she self assigned her patient and then began treatment as the trio continued to work Jay couldn't help but smile at her change, she was a new person. With a new life with him.


	3. Chapter 3

After a long and stressful shift a tired Jay headed for the staffroom to get his stuff and go for a well needed drink with his colleagues .As he open his locker and grabbed his bag Noel appeared at the door to usher Jay along as he raced after the receptionist he bumped into a equally tired Ruth.

'Ready?' He threw his bag over his shoulder and zipped up his jacket.

'Um well...'she paused for a moment before looking up in his chocolate brown eyes.

'Ruth don't say no you have no choice your coming.' he turned her shoulders in the direction of the staff room and guided here in. As Ruth zipped up her coat she noticed a picture of the guys after they won the football Jay was grinning as he pulled down Jeff's shorts she smiled to herself Jay always made her laugh.

'Ready, I'm gasping' He looked at her as she approached him at the door frame.

'Yeah.' She took his outstretched hand.

'Ruth you came.' A slightly drunk Zoe walks over to Ruth as she takes her seat in the pub.

'Yeah I thought I might as well.' She gave her a small smile before bringing her attention back to Jay who was bringing their drinks over.

'There you go, Vodka and coke right?'He gave her a cheeky grin before sitting down next to her. She smiled before taking a big gulp of her drink.

'Yeah it's fine.'

As the night went on everyone got steady drunk apart from Ruth who tricked Jay into believing she had a drink by grabbing someone's drink whenever he asked. At the end of the night the group dispatched and began to head home, as they stepped out of the pub a bitter breeze hit Jay's face immediately wrapped his arm around Ruth's waist to keep her close.

'Gentlemen aren't you?' she wrapped her arm around his waist

'Well what can I say' He kissed her on the cheek

When they reached Ruth's house she pulled out her keys and unlocked the door turning around to face Jay as he stood outside her house.

'Well...'she paused before bursting out laughing

'What?'He looked at her confused at Ruth; she composed herself before speaking again.

'It's just that it's awkward and it made me laugh.'

'I know, Well I better go I have an early shift and I need some sleep .Unless you want me to stay?' grinned at her he stepped closer his breath tickling her skin

'You should get home your Nan will think you've gone missing anyway my shift doesn't start till twelve.' She entwined their fingers as his faced dropped slightly.

'Hey you know I would have you to stay any day but you need to be ready for work and I'll just keep you awake.' She placed her hand on his face.

'I know It's just I hate being away from you.'

'It's only a night; you better get going it's getting late.' She looked down the dark street

'Alright but tomorrow I call the shots.' He lent in and kissed her passionately she wrapped an arm around his neck before pulling away.

'Hey I was enjoying that!'He went to kiss her again

'Come on It's time you went.' He pouted before slowly walking away hands in his pocket.

'See you tomorrow yeah.' He shouted

'You bet.' She grinned back at him as he walked away

As Jay strolled down the road he couldn't seem to shake the grin that had grown on his face since the morning, as he reached in his pocket for his keys he heard a drunk couple approaching they were stumbling towards him as he moved out of the way to let them pass he gave out a sigh of relief he was so pleased all those meaningless one night stands had gone and he could have one girl and one girl only. He came out of his day dream when he saw his sister in the window waving at him. As he swung the door open and flung of his shoes his sister who had recently moved back in flew down the stairs.

'Slow down you'll kill yourself doing that.' Jay chuckled to himself before walking through to the front room.

'Shut p where you been all night?' she sat down next to him

'Went for a beer with some people from work.' He looked at his phone and saw he had a message from Ruth he smiled as he read it.

'What you grinning at? Is it from that girl you smuggled home last night?' Jay looked surprised at her he didn't realise she knew.

'Don't look so surprised Nan tells me she's a doctor. You better not bring her back here and start making a racket when I wanna sleep.' With that she got up and went into the kitchen


	4. Chapter 4

'Jay recues now!' Jay ran to recues as Polly and Jeff brought through the patient. When he got in there she was already stood there getting stuck into her work, he gave her a quick smile before continuing with his work. After they had finished up Jay made his way towards the staffroom for a quick coffee, as he made his way through the reception he saw Noel and Big Mac joking about something as he strolled up to the pair he caught a glimpse of what they were doing.

'What you two doing?'Noel flung around hiding the jar behind his back.

'Nothing mate collection for...Charity.'

'Which one?' He quizzed the blushing pair.

'Old people home.' Noel quickly answered before looking at big Mac.

'Let me have a look then.' Jay tried to reach around him to grab the collection but he resisted.

'Come on Noel mate.' In one quick action Jay flung his arm around Noels back and retrieved the jar it had written in bold hand writing 'How long before Ruth and Jay split again?'

As Jay stared back at the pair who were avoiding eye contact, he saw Ruth approaching he pulled it under the desk and smiled at her.

'What you up to, do you want to go and grab lunch? She leant on the desk

'Yeah give me five and I'll be right there.' He gave her a kiss on the cheek before she made her way through to the staff room and he turned his attention back to Noel and Big Mac.

'Right me and Ruth is private none of yours or anybodies business. Ok If Ruth finds out she will kill you both, so pack it in.' with that he thrust the jar back into Noel's chest and heads for the staffroom.

When he reached the staffroom Ruth was sat down on the sofa munching on a apple.

'What took you so long?' He sat down next to her

'Just had to do something for Tess.' He took her hand and kissed it softly

'So what did your Nan say when you got back yesterday?' She looked at Jay.

'Nothing but my sister came down and started asking loads of questions.' He gave her a grin before wrapping his arm around her neck and kissing her gently on the cheek.

'What you doing tonight?'She asked

'Well I was hoping you would ask me around yours.' He bit his lip

'I was going to but I wasn't sure whether you wanted to.'

'Babe of course I do all I want to do right now is spend my time with you.'

'But what about going home you're...'Jay cut her speech and put his hand over her mouth.

'Listen me and you have missed out on three months of our relationship so if my Nan or anybody wants to say anything then I will tell them to mind their own.' He removed his hand from hers and moved closer and leaning his lips into her neck kissing it softly.

'Jay!' She smiled as he kissed her neck before quickly moving away when she saw Lenny approaching the door.

He looked up at her a little surprised at her sudden reaction, but understood when Lenny entered the room and bounced over to his locker.

'Well I'm back to work.' Ruth stood up and made her way to her locker to put her stuff back in.

'Workaholic.' Jay grinned at her before standing next to her

'Some of us like our work.' She gave him a smile then shut her locker and headed out of the staffroom back to the ED.


End file.
